


Enthalpy

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As refreshing as the smell of rain is after it falls, Captain Levi has never found rain pleasant as it falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthalpy

They had not been expecting the rain.

Since the morning had been so bright and these days lately so warm, the harsh downpour that’s currently falling hard over them as they hurry through the woods is rather surprising. 

It’d been a simple exercise about terrain on foot so they’d left their horses back at HQ. It was still quite a ways back there on foot too, and a more capable feat had it not been for the rain.

They hurry. Ducking under what large trees that seem to be blocking the worst of it, their boots loud with the rainfall through the already deeply formed puddles. 

They are completely soaked by the time they reach the small shack. Even their jackets they'd attempted to use as a cover are thoroughly drenched.

It’d been built probably by hunters back when these woods hadn’t been bordered off for Survey Corps’ use and had since then rehabilitated as a rest spot just in case… something such as this happened.

They are both soaking, dripping wet as they take refuge beneath the slanted roof of the porch. They’d both not bothered to bring their mantles since the trek and the sun had been enough. How cold it’d gotten suddenly along with this relentless rain makes it seem as if this entire situation is all a joke and perhaps one will wake from a not so bad but not so good dream…

Eren gulps as he tries to catch some of his breath.

He looks over at Captain Levi who seems like he hasn’t broken a sweat but the rain really makes it hard to tell. He’s not out of breath like Eren. But his scowl is far more agitated than usual. The rest stop shack should have been cleaned recently, but if the Captain or his Squad (Eren happily includes himself) do not do the cleaning themselves then whoever did the work before is always subpar.

Eren peeking past Levi, through the door he’s opened, thinks it doesn’t smell… or look that bad.

Levi throws his pack in, to the side of the door.

Extending a hand to Eren who pushes the strap up and over his head so he may hand over his pack to the Captain who throws it in beside his.

“Boots.”

Is all Levi says as he sits on the highest step to avoid the water. Taking his boots off and Eren following his lead. Eren situates the boots next to each other, outside the door on account of the dirt. Eren crouches before the boots for a moment comparing them. While he may be taller than the Captain by some inches, his boots are smaller, newer. He’s never had to clean both their pairs of boots at once so he’s never made a clear comparison. Seeing their boots next to each other (albeit he’d been the one to put them as so) somehow makes him happy that he can’t but smile a little to himself.

That smile gone when Captain Levi snaps at him, “Hey Eren, what are you dawdling for? Didn’t you hear me?”

Eren stands up sharply turning, in salute, an apology rushing to his lips- “I’m very sorry sir! What were-”

_-your orders?_

Is what he’d been about to say, ready for punishment. An already sort of punishment before him.

Captain Levi has taken off near all his clothes, only his very white boxers remaining.

He’s ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back, to get it out from his eyes. Eren gapes, trying to look Levi in the eye even as his eyes keep glancing down. At the Captain’s broad shoulders. His chest. The muscles of his arms. His arms.

Eren swallows, speechless until Levi snaps at him again, “Eren. Clothes.”

“Yes!” Eren says, ready to say yes to whatever Captain Levi said, but as the word registers. Eren looks at him worriedly, surely the Captain didn’t mean- “Sir… what-”

Levi interrupts as if he knows what Eren is asking, what Eren is thinking and why he’s confused.

“Take _off_ your clothes. Or do you want to stay out here dripping all over the porch?”

Levi is leaning over the edge, to momentarily ring out his clothes as much and quickly as he can onto the ground. 

He lays them out on the porch momentarily, until he can get a fire inside going, which he can’t with Eren still gawking and _not moving_ even when he’d already said- “Clothes,” Levi says again as if that might change anything. But Eren is looking away from him, a growingly distressed look upon his face as the only motion he’s made is to press a hand at his chest. Probably to impossibly calm his rising heartbeat as he grows more anxious. Levi’s eyes drawn to the consequence of that motion. Since the wet of the rain still is sliding down Eren’s body, through his clothes. His dripping hair. With it and the cold Levi can see the sharp and distinct shape of Eren’s nipples, pressing up against his white button up shirt. Levi thanking whatever reason this morning (it’d been his orders for Eren to hurry it up! When he’d taken forever to get out of bed) Eren had decided to wear it instead of the shirt he was typically fond of wearing.

Or had it been because of the weather? This shirt of a lighter, cooler fabric. It’s thin and clings to every part of Eren’s skin from the rain. Sticking to his stomach, the curve of his hips. His face has grown pink, but not nearly the dark shade of pink his nipples are beneath his shirt. Without the hard heels of his boots, Levi’s heavy steps do not sound as they usually do so Eren does not notice.

How close the Captain has gotten to him until he can feel Levi’s breath on his cheek.

“Do you need me to help you Eren?”

The tips of Levi’s fingers are on Eren’s shirt, only near the buttons so his touch can… accidentally press against one of Eren’s nipples. Eren jerks back, steps back swiftly. Both hands to his chest. His eyes panicked and wild.

“I, I can handle it myself sir!”

Or so he says as he hesitantly, slowly unbuckles his belt. Undoes the ties of his trousers, bending his knees a bit as he steadily slides the trousers down and off. He steps out from them before reaching, hopping on one foot to take off a sock, the other.

All that is left is his shirt. It reaches long, over his rear and thighs. Eren’s hands are set before him, held pensively about his stomach, his brow furrowed as he pauses. Levi realises it is because Eren needs time for his hands to stop shaking. From the cold? Or embarrassment? Was he so self-conscious after seeing Levi’s body that he did not want to bare his?

Levi watches as Eren’s long fingers slowly start to unbutton his shirt from the collar. Eren’s eyes downcast the entire time. His mouth in a small frown. When all the buttons are undone Eren’s hands come back up near his breasts to part the shirt, sliding it all at once, and hesitantly off his shoulders before relaxing his arms, the shirt clinging to him momentarily before the weight of it and gravity causes it to join his trousers on the porch floor.

An arm tucked in at his side that Eren holds onto so his other arm is reaching across his flat stomach. Levi looks from Eren’s flushed cheeks, his neck, his nipples a lighter shade of pink than Levi had thought them to be beneath the shirt, his hips exactly as wide as the fabric had clung to, to his thick bare thighs. The sort of undergarment Eren is wearing much more revealing than Levi had anticipated Eren might be wearing. Considering they are typically worn by women. Hugging his hips and Levi will see once Eren has his back to him- taunt and barely fitting over his ass- all that Eren is wearing are a pair of cotton, pink panties with a small white silken bow above the crotch.

Worried by the impossible passerby even with this weather, Levi closes the small distance between them quickly and throws an arm across Eren’s quivering shoulders. Telling him he’ll be likely to catch cold even without his wet clothes if he just stands there. Levi gripping the side of Eren’s arm to help direct him into the dark and shielding shack.

\--

Levi had got a fire going.

He’d wrung out their clothes on the porch.

Hanging them over a chair, he sets that chair near the fireplace hoping that’ll make them dry faster. In case the rain lets up before nightfall and they don’t have to sleep here. As he’d been building the fire, lucky that whoever had stayed here last had tidied the place up and kept a storage of logs in here, he’d allowed Eren to draw out the shutters of the window so it’d not be so dark till the fire was lit. He’d found some small towels to help dry off with. Letting his towel hang about his shoulders, when he went to help Eren dry his hair more vigorously. Grabbing at Eren’s wrists when Eren had insisted on doing that himself too but was doing a crummy job at it. Finding it hard to move because he is cold. Eren shivering and miserable the whole while. And still so even after Levi was done, but with less shivering as Levi had grabbed the blanket off the small bed pushed up against the wall, and placed it over Eren. Displeased that it covered near all of him. From the top of his head, to past his knees. Leaving not much of a view, only Eren’s nervous face peeking out from it, as he tucked his legs in and sat on the bed as ordered. To not get in the way and to stop that damn racket (his teeth chattering, his couple of complaints).

Levi goes to close the window, with the fire going.

He finds more bedding in a closet and situates it before the fire.

When it’s all ready- “Eren. Come.”

No movement can be heard from the spot behind him, and after sitting alone for more minutes than it was allowed for his order to go unheeded and not even acknowledged, Levi glances back to Eren who is still sitting on the bed. A frown firmly in place, a most gloomy look on Eren’s features that is similar to the frown he has during a lecture and they aren’t talking about killing titans.

“Hey Eren.”

Eren is looking down, at where his feet are covered beneath the blanket, unhearing, and not noticing Levi’s call for attention in the slightest. It is not until Levi gets up and is before him, that Eren notices him. Confused until Levi grabs at where he feels an arm is through the blanket.

“Can’t hear me over the rain can you? The fire is ready.”

Eren is half risen from the bed, from Levi grabbing onto him and pulling him up. Though Eren has experienced the Captain’s forcefulness on many other occasions before he seems to be taken aback by it. 

“I…I’m fine on the bed sir. Please don’t worry over me.”

Levi frowns, understanding what he just heard was a polite and fancy ‘no’.

“Shut up. I can still feel you’re shivering. Being by the fire will be better for you. Let’s go, I’m freezing my ass off trying to get yours up.”

Eren snaps his mouth shut on what’s left of his crumbled resistance and allows Levi to direct him to sit before the fire.

Even near it, Eren draws the blanket around him securely. Only his face visible like when he’d been sitting on the bed to Levi’s annoyance. Why was this blanket so damn big? Weren’t they on a budget? Maybe they could afford more equipment if they weren’t spending all their funds on bigass blankets for random shacks in the woods. A stupid blanket that hides too much of his subordinate, whom he is… assigned to watch.

Eren glances over at Levi worriedly. He’d thought doing as the Captain said would have done something to ease his foul mood a little as it has done in the past, but it seems Captain Levi’s bad temper is unchanging for this moment.

They sit within only the sound of the ever falling rain outside, and the eventual crack of the fire before them. They do this for quite some time. Warm, Eren begins to nod off.

Levi glances over when he feels a weight against his shoulder.

His eyes widen a little when he sees peeking out from the blanket, some of Eren’s soft hair.

Eren had fallen asleep and in doing so had slumped over. Leaning against Levi. Levi scoots a little closer to Eren. Careful not to accidentally knock him off.

The blanket sliding to Eren’s shoulders. So it is Eren’s hair and cheek pressed against Levi as he sleeps.

Levi looks over on Eren’s sleeping face, knowing it well. However never this close.

Eren’s cheeks are still pink but not from the cold. He’s probably much warmer from the blanket, and the fire. Levi reaches to touch Eren’s cheek. His throat tightening on feeling how soft it is. Since Eren hasn’t stirred from that slight touch, Levi ventures to cup that cheek. His thumb moving over the bottom of Eren’s pinker and softer lips. A shudder running through him as he imagines pressing his lips over Eren’s lips, with Eren’s eyes closed exactly as this. Eren’s dark long lashes against his cheeks. Though he’d not intended to act on the thought, Levi is bending forward, leaning his face closer to Eren’s-

There’s a loud clash, a rumble in the distance. Thunder. Even that should not have caused Eren to wake. A deep sleeper. But Eren is blinking drowsily as he comes to. Not called from slumber by the thunder outside but a different, growing steadily louder noise. His stomach grumbling. Hunger had caused him to wake.

Levi had drawn back before Eren had come to. Eren sits up lethargically. Still somewhat asleep if he’s not embarrassed to have been lying against the Captain, or still so sleepy that he’d not registered it.

Levi can’t help from swallowing, it too audible with Eren so close. Eren turned and looking at him with his heavy and sleep clouded eyes. Eren’s mouth parted slightly, exactly as tempting as it’d been while he’d been sleeping. As it is all the time. Levi can’t help but lick his lips, remembering what he’d been thinking about.

Eren’s eyes brighter and aware from the motion.

“Are you thirsty sir?”

Eren is on his knees as he scoots closer to him, as if he’s worried he won’t be able to hear Levi’s answer from any inch of a farther distance.

“I think there is still water in our packs, shall I go get it? Oh, should I try making some tea? Are you hungry as well? We have a couple rations.”

And then sheepishly Eren adds, “I’m rather hungry myself.”

They’d had breakfast before they’d left, and packed a lunch. The lunch was long gone so only the emergency rations that was always packed… just in case of a shitty situation, remained.

Levi would rather be hungry than eat that crap, but seeing Eren so earnestly asking on behalf of his well-being he can’t say no.

“If you could.”

Then answering what else Eren had asked. He’d like tea but not at this growing later hour.

“Water will do.”

Eren nods happily before rising to his feet, then alarmed as if remembering. He situates his blanket back over his head. Holding it strongly about him, he hurries over to their packs by the door. Going quickly on account of orders must always be done with haste, especially the Captain’s and also on account of how cold the floor is, far from the hearth.

Eren rummages around, finding the water quickly but the rations not as so, since they were buried beneath other, more used tools and supplies.

Eren hurries back to him, dropping onto his knees next to Levi. His arms full, and unable to secure the blanket as before. It drapes from atop his head, over his elbows, but unable to cover all of him. As Eren lays everything out. Forgetting it, as he’s by the warm fire and has a task to complete.

“Here,” Eren says passing Levi his canteen, and a ration.

Levi accepts the water, but pushes the ration Eren’s offering away. His fingers briefly over Eren’s.

“You eat both. You must be really hungry if it woke you up.”

With the shutters closed and the daylight that’d barely managed through it and the clouds, gone. It is by the moving firelight that Levi can see, Eren’s face growing red.

“Understood,” Eren says, as if he’d been caught doing something he ought not to.

Then thinking his response lacking when the Captain is being considerate of him, Eren smiles a little to himself. That smile still in place as he says- “Thank you, Captain Levi.”

Levi stares, replying, “Think nothing of it.”

Eren smiling happily even more on hearing that. Sitting back, he drinks the little remaining water in his canteen before opening up a ration. Eating it rather ravenously, hurried. Levi drinks some water from his canteen. Watching as Eren makes sure he didn’t get crumbs anywhere, cleaning what did fall, before moving onto the next ration. Levi’s portion. Perhaps because he’d eaten the other so fast, he’s worried not even a second will fill him. This one he eats slowly. Taking smaller bites. 

It’s such rubbish. The ration is a long, thick rectangular sort of cracker. High in calories to help keep you going. He’s always thought they taste horrible, dry. But they can’t be that bad from how Eren is eating it. As if he’d wanted nothing else. Levi watches as Eren eat his ration. Bite by bite. Levi watches as Eren’s lips part and he pushes inside it a bit of the ration. Biting into it carefully. Worried he’ll made a mess, despite that’d he’d done well while eating the first ration at a speedier rate.

The longer Levi watches Eren eat the more envy he starts to feel.

Eren’s hands, his longer fingers wrapped around it. His occasional sigh as he took a breath between bites, around them. The edge of his lips a little wet, from his saliva. Eren’s eyes focused down on the ration before him. The little contented noise of his swallows. Levi can see with the blanket unattended, into the dark of the blanket. Eren’s thick thighs. His small waist and his belly. Barely the curve of his hip. His pink panties stretching over them tightly from the way Eren is sitting.

Levi looks away from Eren. To drink more water. Trying not to look again. Knowing what will happen if he does.

He can still hear Eren.

What he’d been trying (ironically, not very hard) to prevent unavoidable when he hears Eren’s satisfied sigh on finishing eating. Turning to see his tongue licking at some of his fingers where there still might be crumbs.

Levi turns sharply away, the rest of the water in his canteen sloshing from the motion.

On hearing it, Eren realising how thirsty he is reaches for his canteen. Forgetting he’d already drank the rest. Looking forlornly at it, he gives it a few more shakes to confirm none is really left.

“No more? Take mine.”

Eren looks up in surprise, as if he’d been alone this whole while and had only remembered Levi is here because he’d said something. That annoys Levi a little.

“Eh?! Really sir? Are you sure?”

Really annoyed now, Levi shoves his canteen against Eren’s bare chest. Causing Eren to jump. The blanket satisfyingly falling over his shoulders. Eren unconcerned about it, distracted by how kind the Captain is being in his own way.

“Thank you very much sir. If you don’t mind.”

Eren takes up Levi’s canteen. Uncapping it. Levi watches intensely as Eren wraps his lips where he’d just had his and drinks deeply, Eren’s eyes closing shut momentarily as he tilts his head back, lifting the canteen. Levi thinks it is total bullshit he’s getting aroused by an indirect kiss since he isn’t a brat anymore. But even seeing Eren wipe at the bit of water that dripples over his chin is making him grow hard.

Eren is too damn cute.

Eren almost screws back on the cap, but feeling Levi’s eyes upon him, the canteen-

Shyly.

“Uhm, Captain. If you’re still thirsty, I did not drink it all. There is still some water left.”

Eren holds out his canteen back to him, before a thought occurs.

“Oh… but you do not want to drink from it after I have-”

Eren looks in surprise as Levi snatches back his canteen.

Drinking from it without bothering to wipe the opening, drinking the rest, so longer his mouth can be where Eren’s had been.

He’s unbearably hard. Eren looking at him in concern not helping matters. The blanket fallen from his shoulders, pooled about his waist. Levi can see most of Eren’s bare skin.

He can feel the tip of his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers, as he keeps giving in to looking at Eren. Because he always looks at Eren. His pretty Eren. Eren is frowning, probably worried he drank too much of the water and Levi hasn’t gotten enough. What Levi hasn’t gotten enough is of Eren. Levi wants to kiss him, then hold him down here on the floor and have him. Be above him, between Eren’s legs. With that flimsy bit of fabric that Eren is still wearing pulled down and dangling off an ankle. If Eren is still feeling remotely cold Levi will make sure he’s all warm, as it’s surely warm, hot inside him.

Levi is swearing internally, painfully aware that letting his mind think whatever the fuck it wants was a shitty idea. He tries to shift his legs to make his growing erection less obvious, and not as uncomfortable. But that’s not going to happen. A weight is pushed over his legs, preventing him from moving them. Levi looks down at Eren. His arms about his legs as he settles across his lap. A suddenly determined notion gripping his actions, though his face and voice are flustered.

“Captain Levi! Uhm, if you are not repulsed by it… I would like to assist you sir!”

His voice strong and loud in the almost entirely dark room.

It less so in replying to Levi asking, “Meaning what Eren?”

Levi can feel Eren trembling as he elaborates. And he can feel Eren’s hand as it presses gently against his hard on through the fabric of his boxers, the spot over the tip that is already wet from precum as he’d thought about fucking Eren. Levi sucks in a breath between his teeth, swearing audibly.

“T-that is… if my body will do, for tonight! You may use it! Sir…”

Levi grabs at Eren’s wrist, of his unoccupied hand. Kissing it, his fingers, before sliding some of them into his mouth slicking them up, motioning them in and out of his mouth. All the while looking at Eren. When Eren understands. Eren draws back his wrist, Levi relinquishing Eren’s fingers from his mouth so Eren can better pull at his boxers. Levi helping lowering them to free his hard cock. He shudders as he compares the contrast of its dark throbbing colour to Eren’s soft pink lips as it stands tall before Eren’s apprehensive face. Levi feels it twitch as Eren’s lips part, and he feels Eren’s awed sigh on it, “I-it’s so big.”

Eren licks at his lips and encloses them around the tip. Eren inching down Levi’s cock like he had the rations, only with more difficulty as Levi fills his mouth whole.

Eren sliding up to his knees before him. The hand that’d been on his cock before stroking up and down it as Eren tries to fit more of Levi inside his mouth. His sighs and noises nearly exactly the same as when he’d been eating that Levi can’t help but think Eren had been teasing him on purpose. He fists a hand in Eren’s hair, groaning at how soft it feels, along with how soft Eren’s lips are, his hot wet mouth is around his cock. Eren fitting more of it in his mouth as he steadily allows it down his throat. What he still can’t fit in his hand. 

Some of his shaft against Eren’s palm and Eren’s fingers caressing at his balls. Levi slides his hand from Eren’s hair to the back of his neck. Noticing it is not just Eren’s head bobbing back and forth along his cock, but Eren’s body is moving with the motion. Eren’s arm is stretched back, the panties that’d barely covered his ass, shoved and scrunched aside so Eren can get his fingers there. The fingers Levi had had in his mouth. Still wet from his spit. Eren is pushing them inside his asshole. Pushing them inside him as he moves up on Levi’s cock, then back further each inch farther he gets Levi’s cock down his throat. Eren trying to swallow all of it. His tongue licking up and down, around Levi as he sucks. Eren moaning around him, panting. His eyelashes wet with tears, and his moans distressed when Levi grips his hair again and starts to flex his hips, to bury his cock deeper inside Eren.

Eren getting to hear what it sounds like for his Captain to pant, as Levi fucks his mouth thoroughly. Making Eren take more of him faster. Levi watches as Eren struggles to, while fucking himself against his own fingers. Wanting Levi to take him from behind as well. Eren is too cute. Pretty. Adorable. His. He feels so good. Levi thinks. Over and over as he feels himself ready to cum. Not doing so until Eren’s lips are at him to the hilt. His fingers that aren’t pushing inside and back over and over at his surely swollen by now asshole, press over tightly against his thigh as Levi releases himself down Eren’s throat. Eren gulps down his cum, straining, panting pained as he cries around Levi’s cock, unable to do it. Levi starts to pull out. Eren still swallowing as much as he can but Levi’s cum still gets all over his face. His lips and cheeks, his brow and some in his hair, his throat and chest as it’s too much for him to take in all at once. His own cum is sticky and dripping against his stomach. His already expelled cock, limp and hanging above the band of his panties. It had poked above it the whole while he’d been pleasuring the Captain and touching himself. He’d cummed when the Captain had forced the entirety of his cock inside him.

Levi watches as Eren tries to lick at the mess on him, much like how he’d licked at the crumbs on his fingers. Eren touches, smears and slides Levi’s cum against his skin. Trying to get it on his fingers so he can lick it up. There’s still too much, and in places he’d never think to reach. Levi sighs and drags that blanket he’s not fond of over. To wipe at the places Eren is missing, to Eren’s extreme displeasure. 

“Sir! The blanket-!”

Is dirty and can no longer be used to cover Eren. Levi tosses it far from them, Eren looking after it sadly.

“What Eren? Worried you’ll be cold? Don’t worry.”

Levi wraps his arms around Eren. Making Eren lie down with him. Pulling Eren to him, letting Eren’s back face the fire.

“How is it? Between me and the fire, you’re not cold are you? This is not bad right?”

Eren is holding his fingers to his lips, his eyelashes fluttering sleepily as he thinks, replies, touched- “Ah… yes sir.”

Levi protectively holds Eren close to him. Eren’s face right in front of his. Had Eren not fallen asleep so quickly as usual, Levi would have demanded a good night kiss.

\--

The following day, they’d made it back to HQ safely. Levi pissed that not only had he yet to kiss Eren, he has to report why they’re late asap. Which also means he can’t take a bath with Eren, who had informed him that is what he’d be doing.

Levi is determined to rectify all that, and give Eren a reason to take another bath tonight.

His plans thoroughly unfulfilled when he can’t find Eren.

That night.

The next day.

And the next.

It dragging on.

And when Levi finds someone who knows where Eren is it’s ‘Hanji needed to test something’ and ‘Erwin needed to talk to him’ and ‘I last saw him’ doing x or y chore but when Levi went to check to see if Eren was doing such a chore he was nowhere to be found. And this went on for days. More fucking shitty days.

Hanji with that stupid smile he was going to break her glasses over, was in on it, whatever this bullshit was. Approved by Erwin, who when confronted about the issue told Levi he should do his job better. That was such crap since whatever was going on that bastard knew, and was assisting. Since he gave Levi a fat load of paperwork to do. To not only distract him from finding where the fuck Eren had went and why was he avoiding him but to also do _without_ Eren.

Levi is on day five of having not seen Eren. Even his Squad have evaded his questions, gave him nonsensical bullshit answers, and pretended they either didn’t know or what they did know and provided… wasn’t helping because soon it’ll almost be a week since he’s seen Eren.

Unbeknownst to Levi, his Squad starting to feel bad and worried over their Captain, had altogether gone to see Commander Erwin to see if his opinion on the matter could be swayed. But Erwin had told them, what he’d not told Levi. And that had been that.

It’d been sunny the past few days since they’d returned, but just as suddenly as it had before, dark clouds move across the sky. Rain yet to fall. It only reminding Levi further of Eren’s absence, and how he hasn’t touched him, held him, heard him- since it’d last rained.

The grass crunches underfoot, as he walks outside of the castle. Heading to the well to get his own damn water since Eren is still nowhere in sight. As he can see the wall round the corner in the distance. There is someone already at the well. That someone who has been avoiding Levi for days.

It would have been best to catch Eren unawares but his steps would have given him away, and Levi is far too angry to do anything but yell across the space still between them. Had it not been for the cooler, dampening air as rain starts to fall lightly, the grass probably would have caught on fire from his fury- “ _EREN._ THIS IS AN ORDER. DON'T MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!”

Had he a sword he probably would have unsheathed it to ensure Eren would not run, but perhaps because he has not a one, words are not enough anymore.

“Where the hell have you been this whole time? Why have you- OI!”

Eren on seeing Levi, his eyes wide and startled, had thrown the bucket he’d been attaching to the rope to draw water, as hard as he could- at Levi’s head in an attempt to gain some time as he bolts. Most certainly not doing as Levi had said. Eren runs as fast as he can, running faster when he hears the scattering of pulverized wood as Levi punches the bucket away from him. Barely needing to stop to do that, but delayed to prevent the scattering wood from getting on him. 

Eren running until he can’t hear Captain Levi calling and swearing after him. His body hard to move, wanting to obey his Captain’s orders. Nobody out at this hour in this area far from the mess hall and kitchen. Another more used well was by the kitchen after all. Soldiers were also probably less keen on training near here with the clouds gathered overhead. As Eren catches his breath, the light rain that’d started grows abruptly heavy. Like the last time he and the Captain had-

“Eren!” 

Levi has found him.

Eren turns sharply way, rounding the next corner. Forgetting how fast Levi is without gear even, and not taking the time to gauge exactly how far away Levi had been before he’d started running in this direction. Levi nearly catches hold of him but Eren slips out from his grasp. Both already soaking from the rain again. The skin of Eren’s wrists Levi had tried to grab hold of slick from the water.

Eren runs away, futilely, with Levi much closer than before and Eren thinking only to run but not where to. Since now that Levi has finally spotted him there was really no place he could run to hide.

He ends up doubling back, towards the well. Hoping the rain would slow Levi down, but if it slows the Captain down it slows him down too.

Levi grabs hold of Eren, forcing him to turn around and face him. Gripping the sides of his arms hard so he can’t get away. Levi tries to pull Eren to him, but Eren pushes him away. Telling him to let him go, telling him no. The rain cold and unyielding. Eren’s short breaths are hot, as is his body, his reddened face as Levi tries to force him to turn to him, look at him.

“Hey Eren, what’s wrong with you?! Why haven’t I seen you for days? You’ve been avoiding me like I’m some sort of disease. Is that it Eren? I make you sick?!” Levi had started off angrily, enraged that he has to force Eren to stay. So used to Eren always doing as he says. But as he continues he can’t help but let those doubts seep in, the why’s he’d thought up himself, wondering why Eren was avoiding him.

Eren had told him to use his body as he pleased, and when Eren had been giving him head he’d seemed like he’d been really enjoying it, but maybe he’d only been acting. Levi had read Eren’s file. It was within his capabilities. Maybe Eren hadn’t liked it. Maybe because Levi had been too rough at the end. Maybe Eren was repulsed by him. Maybe Eren had been avoiding him because he never wanted to see him again or be seen by him.

Levi’s voice is still angry, but desperation thrums through it as Levi asks Eren for an answer. Demands it.

The rain falling loudly, heavily around and over them.

Because of the rain Levi can’t tell if Eren is crying, or if he’s using the rain as an excuse to lie to himself that Eren isn’t crying. As Eren finally looks at him and answers.

“Captain Levi… you… aren’t wrong.”

Levi can feel Eren trembling as he struggles to tell Levi the truth. Levi’s grip unrelenting. Scared Eren will run the next opportunity he has.

Eren’s mouth is trembling too as he speaks. A searing feeling splitting through his gut and his chest as Levi thinks Eren will never allow him to kiss him. How Levi wants to kiss him. Levi wonders if he throws himself at Eren’s feet if he will forgive him. If he will let him have him one more time. If he will let him kiss him. If Levi can convey to Eren just how much he wants his forgiveness then will it be apparent to Eren that Levi-

“I tried really hard sir but… but I just can’t do it!”

With that sob Levi can’t deny that Eren is crying, even with the rain.

“I tried to forget about it. It could never happen again! But then… I kept thinking about that night and, and I can’t stop thinking about it! The way you held me after sir…”

Eren’s cheeks are flushed and he’s starting to pant, from rushing, forcefully making these words out past his tears.

“I couldn’t stop thinking what it’d be like for you to hold me again! What it’d be like if you were inside me again… what it’d be like for you to take me in the baths… in your bed… in the woods… I didn’t care where. I-I’m dirty sir. I just thought anywhere would do. I’m no good! I am sick! Captain Levi, I… I’ve fallen in love with you!”

Levi tightens his grip on Eren. Eren crying out, hushed when Levi forces him into his embrace. His arms wrapped tight around him, what Eren had wanted the most. When Eren realises what Levi is doing, guiltily almost, he allows himself to be held. Then he clings to him. Burying his face, his tears against Levi’s neck. Levi’s hand cupping the back of his head.

“We’re the same, Eren.”

His other arm around his waist.

“The whole while I could not see you I’ve only thought of doing one thing, the moment I got you back.”

Eren is alarmed when Levi pushes him away from him slightly. Even more so as Levi pushes his mouth over his, kissing him. Roughly. Hungrily. Eren crying out, his hands pushing at his shoulders. Levi forcing his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, unwilling to let Eren go. Eren struggling no longer. His tongue meeting Levi’s. Levi only allowing Eren to part from him after he gets to feel his tongue. Eren sucking at his. Eren catching his breath, Levi’s mixed with his. It exhaled as little foggy puffs. The rain harshly cold on their hot skin. Eren leaning towards him wanting another kiss. They kiss again, Levi’s hands at his waist sliding to Eren’s ass. Groping it as Eren moans into his mouth. Eren’s mouth is soft, and hot. Just as it’d been while sucking his cock.

Eren’s hand is in his as Levi pulls Eren along. Intending to return into the castle, to bring Eren to his room. But the moment there is an overhang along one of the castle walls, Eren is telling him he can’t wait. Eren begging for him. Now. He wants him now.

Levi can’t wait either.

He fucks Eren against the castle wall.

Levi’s belt unbuckled, his trousers untied.

Eren’s boots off. His socks and trousers off. His panties hanging off an ankle, his foot as Levi hoists Eren’s legs up around his waist. Eren wrapping them around him as he sits on Levi’s cock. Levi driving it inside Eren, pressing Eren against the wall as he has him. Their clothes wet and cold. Eren’s fingers in his damp hair, slicking it back as Levi grunts. His hands holding Eren by his hips. Touch bruising. Still so when he moves it to Eren’s ass. His hands full from it. Eren’s moans loud and keening even with the rain. His voice overcome with pleasure as he asks Levi for more. Calls his name. Tells him he loves him. Over and over. Levi pushing his cock inside Eren. Over and Over.

The rain cold, the wind cold, the air cold. But it is so hot inside Eren, soft and tight. His skin flushed and feverish against Levi who is hot from being inside Eren.

Eren’s arms draw over his shoulders and Eren leans forward for another kiss, more.

Levi cumming thickly inside Eren when Eren accidentally bites at his lip too strongly, causing it to bleed.

\--

It’s after a hot bath, a fire in the hearth- that they sit down for tea.

Levi thanks Eren as he sets his cup before him. The black tea straight. 

Eren joins him shortly with his own cup, after stirring some honey and milk in it.

The rain is still falling without pause outside. They are engulfed in its sound, with occasionally the crack of the fire aside them. Levi sips at his tea. Missing the way Eren had made it from those days they’d been apart. Even though he was the one who taught Eren to make it exactly as he does, exactly as he likes.

The rain.

Nothing good had ever happened to him before beneath its merciless timbre.

That’s changed.

Nothing good had ever happened before Eren.

Eren sips at his tea.

Looking across the table to Captain Levi who seems deep in thought.

Eren tests how so, drawing his hand out to reach for the hand Levi is resting on the table.

Levi notices Eren reaching for him, instantly, instinctively, intuitively.

He reaches likewise, turning his hand so he may hold Eren’s. 

As they listen to the endless rain.


End file.
